Long Ago
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Cory and Topanga were just looking through memories when they were younger they have told Riley and Auggie about some of their memories.


Long Ago

One day in New York City At the Mathew's house Cory and Topanga were looking through the box of memories. Riley and Auggie walked through the door. Riley and Auggie sat down at the table where their parents were sitting at, Riley and Auggie both got their homework out and they looked at their parents.

"Um mom dad what are you guys doing now?" Riley asked as she grabbed a pencil out.

Cory and Topanga looked at Riley and Auggie they went to put the pictures they had in their hands down.

"We are looking at old pictures from when we were younger Riley do any of you guys need help with your homework?" Topanga asked as she walked behind the kids.

"I am good mom but thanks for offering your help." Riley said as she smiled at her mother.

"So let me get this straight you guys are looking at the pictures of your past before you became old?" Auggie asked as he smiled

Riley looked at her little brother and then she gasped at his remark towards his mother.

"I'm not that old Auggie, your only how old?" Topanga asked as she gasped

"Yeah we are not that old son how old do you think we are?" Cory asked as he sighed.

"Um 50 years old dad and mommy." Auggie said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm only 35 Auggie not 50 we are not that old as your father said." Topanga said as she sighed.

Topanga went over to the kitchen and she started to make supper for the family

"Dad you were not in school today what happened to you?" Riley asked as she looked at Cory.

"It was my day off Riley why do you ask? Cory asked as he looked at Riley.

"Because the sub that filled in for you sucked he gave us a lot of homework today and I don't know half of this stuff." Riley said as she sighed in frustration.

"Oh boy do I want to know what Maya did to the sub?" Cory asked as he looked at Riley.

"Um she got detention for a week because she mocked him in front of the whole class." Riley said as she sighed

"Big sis I am starting to worry about your friends." Auggie said as he sighed.

"Me you think that you are married to your friend Ava and she is your best friend." Riley said as she sighed.

"Wait my engagement ring is back right you took it to give to Ava remember." Topanga said as she looked at Auggie

"I think you took it back it might be on your dresser Topanga." Cory said as he smiled.

"Oh ok Cory thanks for letting me know I couldn't remember." Topanga said as she sighed.

Riley got up and went over to the fridge and got a bottle of water then sat back down.

"Wait Maya got detention how exactly?" Topanga asked as she looked at Riley.

"Mocking the teacher in front of the whole class." Riley said as she sighed

"Kind of sounds like something she would do but for a week that makes no sense what do I know." Topanga said as she got back to cooking dinner.

"The sub was really mean Mom," Riley said as she sighed and then looked at Topanga.

"Makes more sense now Riley" Topanga said as she sighed and took a deep breath.

Auggie put his finished homework back in his book bag and sat back down at the table.

"So what did you guys do in the past when you were younger? Riley asked as she looked at Cory.

"Well since we had no cell phones whatsoever we actually did stuff outside, roller skating, Ice skating, and take walks." Cory said as he looked at Riley

"Yeah I didn't like ice skating at all Riley." Topanga said as she smiled and looked at Riley.

"Wow must have been pretty boring then" Auggie said as he sighed and looked at Cory

"It was not boring Auggie it was fun and all did I mention I went to baseball games as well?" Cory asked as he smiled.

"One time we played Basketball with the laundry mostly socks it was fun." Topanga said as she smiled.

"Yeah it was and I think you won I don't remember at all." Cory said as he looked at Topanga.

"Yeah I think I did win I can't remember though oh supper is done eat up Auggie let me get your food." Topanga said as she smiled

"Ok mommy come on I am hungry lets go." Auggie said as he pulled onTopanga's arm

"I'm coming hold on honey" Topanga said as she smiled at Auggie and got a plate.

They all ate supper and they were talking for the rest of dinner as one big happy family.

THE END


End file.
